ATMs widely employed in financial institutions and the like allow a customer to pay in cash in the form of banknotes or coins, or pay out cash to a customer, according to the content of a transaction with the customer.
Proposals have been made for an ATM including, for example, a controller that controls the overall ATM, a banknote pay-in/pay-out section that exchanges banknotes with a customer, a conveyance section that conveys inserted banknotes along a conveyance path, a classification section that classifies banknotes according to denomination and authenticity, a temporary retention section that temporarily retains inserted banknotes, and banknote storage boxes that store banknotes by denomination.
In such an ATM, after a customer inserts banknotes into a banknote pay-in/pay-out port in a pay-in transaction, the inserted banknotes are classified by the classification section, and banknotes classified as normal banknotes are stored in the temporary retention section, whereas banknotes classified as being unsuitable for transactions are returned to the banknote pay-in/pay-out port and given back to the customer. Then, after the customer has confirmed a pay-in amount, the ATM feeds out the banknotes stored in the temporary retention section to be reclassified by the classification section according to denomination, and stores the banknotes in the respective banknote storage boxes according to their classified denominations.
Plural conveyance rollers disposed along the conveyance path in the conveyance section are rotated using drive force supplied from a predetermined drive motor, enabling the banknotes to be conveyed along the conveyance path (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2016-57967). The conveyance section may also be provided with an operation knob used to rotate the conveyance rollers and the like manually during maintenance operations.
For example, when a banknote jam has arisen in the conveyance section of an ATM, a maintenance technician removes the banknote pay-in/pay-out section and the temporary retention section from the conveyance section to expose a handover port with the temporary retention section or the like. The maintenance technician is then able to manually rotate the operation knob of the conveyance section of the ATM to manually propel banknotes remaining on the conveyance path along the conveyance path, and extract such banknotes from the handover port.